


5 Year Anniversary

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [18]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	5 Year Anniversary

It’s your five year anniversary and you can’t believe you’ve even been together this long. Everyone seems to question why you’re not already married by now, but you two always said you’ll do it when you’re ready. **  
**

This is probably the fanciest restaurant you’ve ever been in and you’re more than uncomfortable. Your dress is too tight and the only pleasure you derive is how good Sam looks in suit.

“Sam, isn’t this a bit too highbrow for us?” You fidget with your dress, but he just pulls you in closer and kisses your neck. Your face flushes and you let out a small giggle as his stubble grazes your neck.

The concierge approaches you and smiles. “May I help you?”

“Yes, we have a reservation. Drake.” Sam leans over to look at the list.

“Ah, yes, here it is. Come with me.” The man turns and leads you two to the back of the restaurant. “Would you like anything to drink before you order?”

Sam reaches out for the wine menu and browses through it. You both know he’s not much of a wine drinker, but you doubt that they’ll have his cheap beer here. You hear him mumble something to the waiter and hand him back the menu.

“What about the lady?” The man smiles at you.

“No thank you, I’ll have some water.”

“Of course, ma’am.” The waiter bows and takes your menu.

Sam shakes his head. “You know, a little bit of wine won’t kill you.”

“Sam, you have to get used to the fact that I just don’t like the taste.”

“Neither do I, but we might as well blend in.”

“Blend in? Sam, did you bring me on another fucking job?” you try to stay as quiet as possible.

“No, it’s our anniversary, I’m not a total asshole.”

“You took me on a job on my birthday.”

“How was I supposed to know it was your birthday?”

“Cute, Sam. You knew it was, you gave me a gift and wished me happy birthday.”

“You have to admit it was a great birthday though.” He takes your hand and smirks as if that will make his behavior excusable.

“Your wine, sir.” The waiter interrupts Sam’s attempt at making you forget why you’re mad at him in the first place.

“And your water.”

“Thank you.”

“Have you decided on what you want?” The waiter pulls out his pad.

You look at Sam, you never like to order first.

“I’ll have the filet mignon with the mango glaze.”

For some reason you find it amusing to see Sam in this light. It wasn’t the Sam everyone is used to; the Sam that will down a few beers in one sitting and eat ribs with his bare hands. The Sam you fell in love with.

The waiter looks over at you and you don’t even bother looking at the menu. “I’ll have the grilled salmon with peppers.”

“Thanks for dinner, Sam. You really didn’t have to. I would’ve been content at home eating popcorn while watching tv.”

“It’s our anniversary; five years is a big thing for me. Hell, I thought one year was my record.”

Your dinner arrives shortly after and you both dig in. Like always you’re the first one to finish, as if it’s some sort of race.

“You should really try to savor your food.” Sam shakes his head as he cuts into his steak. He begins to cough a bit and takes a sip of his wine. He takes another bite and soon you realize that something’s not right. He turns red, and brings his hands to his throat, your voice cracks as you ask him if he’s choking. He shakes his head no, but there is something definitely wrong.

The food. He must be having a reaction to something in the food. You run to him, screaming for someone to call the ambulance, and asking frantically if anyone has an epi pen. No one, what are the odds that no one has an epi pen? Apparently high enough that you watch your boyfriend go into anaphylactic shock in front of you with no hope in sight. You don’t let go of his hand until the paramedics arrive but by that time he wasn’t even conscious.  

You get into the ambulance and watch as they do everything to to keep him alive until he reaches the hospital. You panic thinking that they were too late, that he was going to die before reaching the hospital. They arrive and you move to the side as they rush the stretcher through the doors. You jump out of the ambulance and follow the stretcher as fast as you can. The moment you round the corner you’re stopped.

“You can’t come in here ma’am.”

“But he’s my boyfriend, I need to see him.”

“I’m sorry, you’ll have to wait out here.” She presses her hand to your chest.

You want to take her hand and pull it back until it breaks, just so you can run past her and be with him. You take a deep breath and sit down all the while shaking uncontrollably. You take your phone out of your bag and struggle to go through your contacts list before finding Nate’s number.

You take a deep breath the moment the phone begins to ring. What are you going to say? Are you going to start off the phone call with “Nate your brother is possibly dying in the hospital?”

“Hello?”

“Nathan?”

“Well, who else would be answering my phone?”

“Nate, it’s Sam.” This time your voice begins to crack.

“What’s going on?” Nate’s joking demeanor quickly turned into concern.

“He’s in the hospital. Possible allergic reaction. It’s serious, Nate.”

“I’ll be right there.”

You hang up the phone and wait. It shouldn’t take this long to stabilize him, it was just an allergic reaction, he was alive when they pulled him out of the ambulance. Right? You need air, you need to go outside and just relax.

You’re not outside for long when you see Nate running up to you.

“That was fast.”

“You forget I only live a few blocks from here. How is he?” Nate takes your hand, but you quickly pull it away.

“I don’t know, didn’t bother staying in there to wait, I just couldn’t.” You start to tremble and you’d love to blame it on the weather, if it was just a bit cooler.

He follows you back into the waiting area and attempts to distract you with stories about their past. How as kids you’d go from one place to another hoping to earn yourselves a living.

“That’s a beautiful dress. Sam must’ve planned something big if he intended on having you dress up.”

“It’s just our five year anniversary,” you dismiss his comment.

“Five years is big for Sam, hell a full year is.”

“Yeah, he said that too.” You look at your hands, which are balled in fists. This is upsetting you more than it should.

You hear someone approach, but you don’t look up, you don’t want to.

“Excuse me, are you Y/N?”

You hesitate before responding. “Yes.”

“I think you should come with me.”

You stand up and look back at Nate. This time you aren’t as eager to see Sam as you were only thirty minutes ago. Your chest tightens as you follow the young man past the doors. You head down a long corridor, stopping at the very end.

“You can come in now.”

You look into the room and before you’re fully aware of it, you find yourself on the floor. You hear voices from every side of you. 

“Maybe we should take her back outside.”

“No, leave her,” someone else said.

You realize you’re in a bed across from his room. “Sam?”

“Relax, dear. You fell pretty hard.”

“But, Sam…”

After a series of  arguments with the hospital staff, you’re walking back down the hallway to the waiting room. The doors swing open and you see Nathan pacing back and forth.

“Nate?”

He looks up at you, “You were in there for quite a while. Please tell me you have good news.”

You take a deep breath and pull out Sam’s lighter and the box that houses the ring that he intended to propose to you with.

“Y/N? Is he?”

Your chin trembles as you pull Nate in for a hug. He wraps his arms around you and rubs your back as you cry into his chest.

“That fucking asshole, I can’t believe him, I just…”

Months had passed since that night and you were more than happy to clean your closet out. You didn’t need all those dresses anymore, there is no reason for them. You walked past your dresser where the ring box sat. You pick it up and take the ring out. You slip your finger through it and begin to cry. Nate told you how much that ring meant to Sam, how it had once belonged to their mother.

You hear a knock at your door. “It looks nice on you. My mom would’ve loved to see you wear it.” Nathan smiles as he walks into the room.

You quickly remove the ring and put it back in the box.

“Elena and I are leaving now, unless you want us to stay a bit longer.”

“No…I’m good. I’m headed out anyways.” You wait until you hear the door close before you grab the box and drop it into your purse. You see a glint in your purse and realize that his lighter is still in your bag. Oh well, he doesn’t need it anymore.

The drive was long and quiet, something you’re not used to it. You’re used to Sam being in the passenger seat talking your ear off about some historical fact. You miss that more than you like to admit.

You pull into the parking lot and walk through the stone archway leading up to the pond. You sit at the bench and stare at the geese. You and Sam loved watching the geese, at this point they’ve all been named and are practically family.

You take out his lighter and play with it. You don’t want to admit it, but you miss the smell of his cigarettes. You run your fingers over the engraving and sigh.

“Figured you’d have thrown that out by now.”

You jump off the bench. Your heart pounds in your chest, you can’t believe it. There he is, standing in front of you with his smug smile.

“Sam, why are you here?”

“I love you too, babygirl.”

“I mean you went on the job and said you’d be gone for months, I didn’t expect you for another couple of weeks.”

“Surprise.” He pulls you in for a tight embrace. “The ring?” Sam looks at your finger.

“I keep forgetting to get it resized. I intended to do it today, but I kinda miss coming here.”

“And the lighter?” He takes it from you.

“It reminds me of you.” You snatch it back from knowing that it will just encourage him to fall back into the habit.

“Isn’t that what you said about your vibrator?” he laughs as your face reddens.

“Fuck off, Sam.”

“You know you miss me.”

“I do.”


End file.
